Phoenix Rising
by The Little House Scribe
Summary: Harry and Ron provide information which leads to the Evacuation of Hogwarts. But their are still questions that need to be answered. Who is the Heir of Slytherin? Will Hermione recover from her Petrification? Where is Gilderoy Lockhart? What is Ginny's Secret?


Not wanting to be discovered hanging around in another corridor, they went straight into the deserted staff room. It was a large, panelled room full of dark, wooden chairs. Harry and Ron paced around it, too excited to sit down – Harry Potter and the Chamber Of Secrets.

**Chapter One:**

**Evacuation.**

The bells chimed around the school, and moments later, Professor McGonagall walked through the door. She looked momentarily taken aback at the sight of Harry and Ron; but recovered quickly.

"Potter, Weasley, what are you doing here?" she asked, as the room filled behind her.

"We have information on the Chamber of Secrets." Harry began. "The Monster in the Chamber is a Basilisk."

"How can you be sure?" Professor Snape asked, in the politest tone Harry had ever heard.

"It fits all the evidence so far. The roosters' cry is fatal to it – and something killed all of Hagrid's roosters. Spiders flee before it – and spiders have been fleeing the castle. It's a type of snake – which means I can understand it – and why I've been hearing voices in the walls. It's been using the piping to move about the castle.

"That would explain why no one has seen it." Professor Flitwick said.

"It does – but how does it explain the Petrifications? A basilisk's stare kills instantly." Professor Kettleburn pointed out.

"We believe that no one looked the Basilisk directly in the eye. " Ron explained. "Mrs Norris saw the reflection on the flooded floor. Colin saw it through his camera. Justin saw it through Nick – who was already dead, and Hermione and Penelope saw it reflected on the mirror."

"This is certainly very interesting. May we inquire as to how you obtained all this information?" Snape said with curling lips.

"That is not necessary at this moment, Severus." Professor McGonagall told the Potions Master.

McGonagall went over to a microphone and spoke into it. Harry could hear her voice booming across the school.

"All students are to keep away from all bathrooms. All students not in a House Dormitory are to make their way with a prefect to the dormitory immediately. All students are to assemble themselves in their common rooms and await a teacher. The school is being evacuated. Pack your most important belongings and be ready to leave within five minutes."

McGonagall's voice died down.

"I'll call St Mungos." Madame Pomfrey said, and stuck her head inside the roaring green fireplace. Madam Hooch and Professor Burbage escorted Harry and Ron up to the tower.

Fred and George were on them in a second.

"Stand back, Mr Weasley and Mr Weasley. You'll have plenty of time to ask your brother and Mr Potter all your questions later." Madam Hooch told the twins.

"Well done, Percy." Professor Burbage complimented the Prefect, who had organised all the students in Gryffindor House ready to leave."

Harry and Ron joined the line of students behind Dean and Neville, and the great mass of students snaked down the grand staircase.

At the Entrance hall, all four houses joined each other, and a vast line of students poured onto the grounds and down to the station.

Soon, everyone was standing around the platform. The Professors took a headcount which took about half an hour to complete.

"Everyone is accounted for." Professor Sprout said at last.

Professor McGonagall addressed the students. "The Hogwarts express will not arrive for at least a few hours. If you would like to Floo or Owl your parents, you may do so. Professor Kettleburn will be here momentarily with a selection of School Owls." Professor McGonagall finished by waving her wand and five roaring fireplaces appeared. Students began queuing up to use them.

"Say, Harry. Would you like to stay over at the Burrow?" Percy asked, as he looked up from the fireplace.

"Yes I would, thank you very much, Percy."

Percy plunged his head back into the fire.

Harry and Ron sat down on a patch of ground. Fred and George were entertaining the crowd nearby with stories of their childhood.

Afterwards Fred and George stopped their storytelling. "Always leave them wanting more." They explained to Harry and Ron as the Hogwarts express chugged up the track.

Soon all the students were loaded into the train. Ron, Fred, Harry and Ginny all sat together, no one talking much. After a few hours, the train pulled into Kings Cross. Mrs Weasley was waiting for them.

"Percy! Ron! Ginny! Fred! George!" Mrs Weasley said in turn, giving each of her children a crushing embrace.

"Arthur has gone to bring the Creeveys, the Finch-Fletchleys, the Clearwaters and the Grangers to St Mungos." Mrs Weasley explained as they walked up the station.

"How will we get home, Mrs Weasley?" Harry asked.

Mrs Weasley beamed at him for his slip of the tongue about the Burrow. "The Knight Bus will take us. It really is quite a bumpy ride, but it's the best we can do."

It was past sunset when they arrived at the Burrow at last.

After a late supper, Mrs Weasley asked them all to stand around. She waved her wand and their Hogwarts uniforms turned into pyjamas.

"That should last the night dears." Mrs Weasley said, as she appraised her Transfiguration.

Fred and George were the first to leave. "Goodnight mum." They said, kissing her cheek in turn. Percy, Ron, Ginny and Harry followed them.

Ron placed Scabbers' cage upon his bedside cabinet.

"Goodnight, Harry." Ron said as he climbed into bed.

"Goodnight Ron.


End file.
